


Illicit Affairs

by TriniWritinKins



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniWritinKins/pseuds/TriniWritinKins
Summary: Freddie and Roger had been hiding the fact that they were dating for a while now.Until they got a little to careless one too many times.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I call this "Freddie and Roger can't keep their hands off each other and keep getting cockblocked" in my mind.
> 
> Also, I still can't write summaries, this fic is not as dramatic as I maybe made it sound.
> 
> And yes, I stared at the place to put the title for a solid five minutes before stealing it from Taylor Swift.

It was a slow Monday morning and Freddie was bored out of his mind.

They had been at the stall for what seemed like a lifetime without a single soul walking in, and he and Roger were sorting through the racks of clothing for the sheer need to do _something _.__

__And then, from the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde scooting closer. And closer._ _

__And then his boyfriend's hand was gently tugging on a strand of his hair, making him look over._ _

__And then there was a flash of a smile, - that big, bright smile that made him swoon every time he saw it - and a pair of lips descended on is own._ _

__With a sigh, Freddie melted into the kiss, pulling the two of them backwards behind the counter, where the drummer lowered them down._ _

__Roger's lips were warm and soft and perfect, and the air was filled with sighs and little, breathy moans, and-_ _

__The jingling bell announced someone coming into the stall._ _

__They were at the stall. In public._ _

__The two man parted with wide, alarmed eyes, looking at each other rather stupidly, because really, they should be moving by now and attending to whoever just got here, and they were at the _stall _, they should be selling clothes, not-___ _

____"Hello, is anyone here?"_ _ _ _

____Quickly shoving the blonde from him, hoping he was not as disheveled as he feared, Freddie got up from behind the counter to smile at the girl who was looking around the small space for the owners of the place._ _ _ _

____"Yes, hello darling, we're here. We were just-"_ _ _ _

____"Found it!", with that, Roger jumped up beside him, smiling brilliantly and holding up an old wooden box, dusty from staying untouched for whoever knew how long, "I knew it was here somewhere. This genius always hides things and then none of us can find them"._ _ _ _

____The conspirational stage whisper earned him a giggle from the girl and a kick to the shins that made him wince from the dark haired man, who kept on smiling at their potential costumer, "Anyway, are you interested in anything, my dear? Let me help you"._ _ _ _

____With that, Freddie went to help the young woman try the jacket she had seen at the front, not without shooting a glare over his shoulder at the drummer._ _ _ _

____Who winked and blew him a cheeky kiss._ _ _ _

____He couldn't help grinning at his boyfriend._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____"Mmmm, Rog-"_ _ _ _

____"Hush", he said, moving from kissing Freddie's neck back to his lips, so that they brushed when he spoke, "Just let me make you feel good, yeah?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh God, yes. Yes, please", the older man said, letting his head fall back and hit the wall behind him._ _ _ _

____With a smirk, Roger began kissing his boyfriend in earnest, slowly grinding their hardening cocks together through their trousers, which got him a strangled moan from the man beneath him._ _ _ _

_____Oh, yes _, he thought pulling the both of them away from the wall to start steering them backwards to the bedroom, all the while not breaking contact.__ _ _ _ _

______The things he was going to do to him tonight, he couldn't wait until they reache-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sharp knocks at the door brought his train of thought to a screeching halt._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two separated with a start, blanky staring at each other and silently hoping whoever it was would simply go away._ _ _ _ _ _

______More sharp knocks dash that particular hope._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We should get that", Freddie said, disappointment and resignment bleeding into his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, no, no, they might still give up if no one answers", he tried to make a desperate grab for the older man's hand, but he was already opening the door to their flat._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sight of a very drunk Brian greeted them as soon as the door to the flat opened._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello, my dearest friends", were the slurred words that tumbled out of his mouth, a dopy smile stretching his face, "Hope I'm not bothering. Your flat was closer and the floor is moving"._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You are bothering, actually. We were about to have a sweet sweet shag before you showed your bloody face here _, Roger thought mutinously in his head, wanting nothing more than to say those words out loud with the sweetest smile he could manage and slam the door on him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course not, darling, come in. I can arrange the couch for you"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he couldn't very well do that, could he? That would mean admiting to someone that he was fucking his best friend. His male best friend. His male best friend who happens to be more than a friend to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Who he happens to love more than a friend should._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And they can't let their friends, or anyone, find out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he smiles and waves Brian inside, - and if he happens to be cursing the taller man in his head for getting drunk off his arse tonight of all nights, no one needs to know - and goes to fetch a spare blanket and pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After the man had all but fallen asleep before his head hit the pillow, the two of them made their way to their own, separate bedrooms, - kept for appearence's sake - their intended night activity too risky with someone else at home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That didn't stop them sharing a goodnight kiss, though, smilling lovingly at each other before their doors closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now, with two doors keeping them apart, the smile melted from Roger's face, leaving a petulant pout he would deny making to his dying day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Damn it, Brian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Next morning came with the sun shining on his face and the smell of tea in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stretching his entire body, Freddie spent a few more moments in bed before getting up and changing into clothes, intent on getting some fresh tea that he didn't have to make himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emerging from his room, he found Brian still asleep on the couch, hair wild and nearly covering his entire face, and muted noises coming from their kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roger was getting mugs for the three of them to drink the tea from, and started slightly when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder, reaching around him for the sugar to help his boyfriend set up breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good morning", the drummer said, grinning at him brightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good morning, darling", he replied with an equally bright smile, placing the sugar on the table, where three plates already awaited them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The mugs were places near the plates and a pair of arms circled his waist. Roger rested his chin on his shoulder, and Freddie could almost hear the smile on his voice, "Did you miss me tonight?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Terribly. I don't know how my heart didn't break from being apart from yours", he teased, turning around on his boyfriend's arms. Which gave him a perfect view from the hooded, heated look in those sky blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did you really? Were you lonely on your own?", a soft kiss was pressed on the corner of the dark haired man's lips, "I know I was", and another on his jaw, moving downwards and becoming more lingering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course I was, dear. You'll have to make up for all those hours I was forced to stay alone", Freddie tilted his head up a little, allowing himself a few more kisses before lightly trying to push the blonde to create some distance between them, "But later. Brian's still in the living room"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roger placed his warm lips on his own, shushing him, "He's asleep. I've been clanging around here for a while and he didn't even stir"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One more kiss, this time more heated, lips moving against each other, before the older man pulled away again, "Really, darling, we-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good morning..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two jumped apart as though burnt, turning their heads towards the door to see Brian just appearing, running the sleep from his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh, thank God _, Freddie thought, finally relaxing after it became appearent that the taller man hadn't seen anything.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Erm, good morning", said the blonde, trying and failing to act non chalent, an tightness in his voice that just didn't arise their friend's suspicion due to him still being half asleep and quite possibly very hung over, "How you feeling mate?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Like I was run over by a bloody truck", Brian said, before blushing slightly and looking over at them guiltily, "Sorry for coming here like that last night. I don't know what went through my head"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tutting, the singer went over to comfortingly run a hand over the curly haired man's arm, "There's nothing you need to apologize for, darling, we're happy to help. Who knows what might have happened if you tried going home like that. Now, breakfast is almost ready, go wash that face and take some paracetamol. It's in the bathroom cabinets"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, I don't want ov-"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No buts. Go on, now, we're going to have fresh tea by the time you're back", Freddie said, steering Brian in the bathroom's direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They only spoke when the soft click of the lock sounded through the flat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I told you so"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut up, Freddie"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They're recording an album._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He and Freddie and Brian and their most recent friend called John._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They're in an actual, proper studio, recording an actual, proper album, and they're going to be famous rock stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's still hard to believe, even after days of coming here to record and starting to feel more at home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Today, they had somehow managed to show up at the studio at a reasonable time, and had spent the morning recording._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So it was reasonable that they got quite hungry and had sent Brian and John for food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What perhaps wasn't so reasonable was Freddie slithering so close to him behind the drum kit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So", the raven haired man said, sitting on Roger's lap after he turned his whole body on the stool to face him, "That's pretty impressive, huh. Told you all we would make it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mhmm, that you did", he said, smilling up at his boyfriend, - his brilliant boyfriend who was smirking down at him smugly, "I still can't quite believe it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You lack faith, darling", a peck was placed on the tip of his nose, then his brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And oh it had been a while. They exhausted themselves on the studio, and by the time they finally got home all they could do was crawl in bed and sleep in each other's arms. Then rinse and repeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All that amounted to damn near celibacy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So when Freddie placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, the blonde turned his head and captured his lips in a proper kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Roger did not consider himself a sap, - _many people _would not consider him a sap - but at that moment time seemed to stand still. The studio melted away. All that existed was Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. His soft lips and warm, conforting weight on his lap.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________God, but he missed this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And then someone clearing their throat burst their little bubble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And cold terror shot up his spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The older man started so badly that he nearly fell off the stool, and they whipped their heads towards the door, - where Brian and John where standing, paper bags on their hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Some small part of his brain that hadn't been blinded by fear tells him that there is no disgust in their gazes, but amusement and resignment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But he can't listen to it right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Because people saw them kissing. _Their friends _saw them kissing. And any moment now slurs and hateful comments will be hurled their way, and oh God he can feel Freddie shaking and gripping his shoulders in a death grip, and-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, I would tell you two to get a room, but tecnichally you are in a room. So I'll settle with telling you to get some actual privacy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And Deaky was smirking at them, a knowing little smirk. And Brian was outright grinning with amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________What?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You'd think they were in their own room and not a studio, while waiting fir their poor band mates to come back after sending them to get _their _lunch."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then the man on his lap sputters, terror bleeding from his eyes to give way to a bewildered sort of shock. And Roger couldn't very well leave him to suffer like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I- what? That's all you have to say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Really, Roger? That's all _you _have to say?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The two looked at each other and shrugged, before returning their gazes to the two men still at the drum stool. "What do you want us to say?", Brian asked, "It's fine, Rog. We're fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Besides, we already suspected", and that was John, who got a elbow on the ribs for the effort, "What? They're not exactly the most subtle people on earth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey!", was the blonde's mildly offended exclamation. They managed to keep their relationship hidden for months now, thank you very much. Except..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What do you mean, you already suspected? For how long?", Freddie asked, relaxing on Roger's lap now that enough time had passed without them being yelled at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Brian shot the bassist a reprimending look before answering, "As Deaky said, even if without any tact whatsoever, you're not very subtle. You've been making excuse to leave early together and have outings without us for a while now, and a couple weeks ago we started to connect the dots."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"But those are hardly evidence that we were-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You also either eye fuck or shoot lovey dovey eyes at each other or every time you thought no one else was looking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"John!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And Freddie was giggling, the last of the tension leaving his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The drummer took a moment to appreciate their current situation - John and Brian knew; they were fine with them being in a relationship; they were all grinning for to burst; and he still had Freddie as a solid weight on his lap, as close as he could get, relaxed and happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________So Roger allowed himself to believe it would all be okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I ever tried to write anything remotely involving sex, and boy oh boy was I blushing the entire time even though basically nothing happens.


End file.
